You're My Silver Lining
by MinaRobins
Summary: This comes after "Then There Was None." it is heavily advised that you read part 1 to understand what's happening. Rachel is trying to overcome the heartache that is Quinn. She wants to move on and by friendly intervention, she manages to meet someone ne


**Title**: You're My Silver Lining

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Rachel/OC, Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam

**Rating**: T

Part 2 of my 4 part story. This comes after "Then There Was None."

Rachel is trying to overcome the heartache that is Quinn. She wants to move on and by friendly intervention, she manages to meet someone.

Someone who is ready to love and treat Rachel the way she deserves. However, one Quinn Fabray isn't politely making herself scarce in this budding relationship.

…..

Another Saturday night rolls by and this time Rachel finds herself lying on her stomach watching Santana and Brittany dress.

"C'mon grumpy, you have to choose something to wear!" Brittany swings down to Rachel's eye level and waves a particularly skanky piece of sharp marine coloured… Rachel stared, not quite comprehending how she would wear that particular piece of garment.

"Jeeze, Berry." Santana came up next to Brittany and took the tiny bit of fabric into her hands and proceeded to strip. "It's a bandeau, considering how your closet only seems to hold plaid sweaters and gross I'm not surprised you don't know how to wear this."

Rachel childishly poked her tongue out at Santana, used to getting teased by her friend by now. She lifted her hand up to hold her head up and watched as Santana turned so her back was facing Rachel. The Latina then evenly stripped off her bra.

"Excuse me, for having a more refined taste."

"Pffft, just to let you know, your current taste is not getting you laid tonight." Santana pulled the bandeau over her chest and then walked into Brittany's closet to rummage for her white lace tank top she knew she had forgotten in this room.

"So that thing you are wearing is in essence, a bra." Rachel commented with a grin.

Brittany sat down next to her friend and nodded mock solemnly. "In essence."

"Sweet heart do you even know what that means?" Santana questioned after finally retrieving her lost tank. She matched the top half her outfit with a pair of slick black jeggings and a gorgeous pair of velvet turquoise pumps. Bringing her to about the same height as the shoeless Brittany.

Brittany shrugged and nudged Rachel. "It's like a bandana for your boobs."

Laughing Rachel nodded. "Evidently."

Santana spun around at that moment to display what she was wearing, "What'd you think?" She blew a kiss at the beaming blonde.

"Santy, I love it when you wear… anything." Brittany got off the bed and reached out to pull Santana close. "Or when you wear nothing at all." The blonde added with a mischievous nip on the other girl's bottom lip.

Rachel blushed and had the decency to avert her eyes. One thing she hadn't gotten quite so use to was the absolute ease her pair of friends expressed affection for one another. Her and Quinn had always made being discreet and silent a top priority in their whole relationship. Unlike the mad giggling and moaning Santana and Brittany managed to orchestrate every time they were together.

Coughing didn't seem to cause her two companions to stop their impulsive make out session so Rachel casually reached behind her and chucked the two closest pillows at the uncontainable couple.

Squeeking, Brittany pulled away while Santana gave Rachel her infamous glare. "I have razors under those pillows sometimes, you could have cut us!"

Rachel rolled her eyes knowing that Santana never left anything dangerous in Brittany's immediate vicinity, especially if the danger was to be left unsupervised in Brittany's room. "I am quite positive you did not."

"Whatever, now get your ass off Brittany's bed and get changed into the outfit I've laid out for you in the bathroom."

Rachel wanted to explain that since she was lying on her front and not back, no part of her derriere was touching Brittany's bed. Just when she was about to start up the discussion, Santana darted her hand out to cover the Diva's mouth.

"I know whatever crazy is about to leave your mouth is just a way stall, but it's time you got out and got yourself a proper girl at a socially redeemable club."

The Starlet sighed and nodded her consent; Santana hesitantly released her hold and then allowed Brittany up to usher Rachel into the washroom.

Brittany returned moments later and began pulling on a pair of purple heels that laced up around her ankles into an elegant bow. The shoes matched up quite nicely to her white washed daisy dukes and V-necked, opened backed silver top.

Santana grin lecherously and shuffled over to situate herself behind her blonde, she then leant down and gently placed wet kisses down Brittany's back causing the taller girl to moan.

"Honestly, you two are worse than a pair of rabbits!" Rachel admonished when she came back in.

"Mmmmhmmm, Rachel you clean up yummy!" Brittany complimented with a slow wink.

Santana agreed, Rachel did indeed look hot in the checkered-not plaid- halter top that fitted snugly around her front with a heart shape neckline and to match were a pair of cute smoky grey shorts. A pair of simple black pumps brought the whole outfit nicely together. The cheerleader smiled smugly, damn she had good style.

"Rachel, let me do your hair!" Brittany squealed excitedly, ready to begin pampering the slightly anxious Diva.

Rachel glared over at Santana, her eyes inquiring whether Brittany with a curling iron was anything near safe.

"Brittz may somehow set fire on ice and freeze any dish of macaroni she makes but she knows how to do hair." Santana supplied reassuringly but snickered when Rachel gulp, if nothing comes of this night, she'd still admit it has been amusing.

….

The trio piled into the new dark cherry red Audi S5 Cabriolet convertible that Santana's father had ordered for her when he realized he had missed her 18th birthday.

Santana glanced over her shoulder as she backed out of the garage and once she had cleared the inclined pavement of the runway she promptly raced out of Lima. The brunette expertly changed the gears as the vehicle obediently sped up.

"Seatbelts." Rachel suggested, aggravated that Santana hadn't made the slightest effort to be road safe. Santana looked over at Brittany and motioned with her head.

"Ooops!" Brittany grinned sheepishly and dragged the seatbelt around her body, after the audible click Brittany tilted her head back to look at Rachel. "Happy now?"

Rachel frowned and glared at the back of Santana's head. The other brunette had instructed Brittany to buckle up but hadn't done so herself.

"Christ, Berry, turn your lazer beams off the back of my head, I can feel you burning holes into my brain." Santana commented, knowing full well that Rachel was seconds away from giving her a verbal lashing. "I don't wear seatbelts." She explained simply.

"That is absurd and not to mention a hazardous way of living, why would you even take a chance like that?"

Santana laughed and Brittany shrugged apologetically for her girlfriend. The Diva was about to summon up her entire repertoire of knowledge on motor accidents when Santana pushed the button for the black top to open. The wind whistled loudly passed the laughing duo as Santana donned a pair of black aviators. "Just _relax _Berry!"

Finding it absolutely irrational Rachel still moved forward and continued preaching to the deaf for the entire two hour ride. By the time the trio had reached the club the afternoon sun had set and everyone's hair looked completely messed but still remarkably attractive, in a devil may care kind of way.

Santana stepped out of the car and pushed a particularly wild bang behind her ears. "Should of thought of that before I drop the roof, next time I'll just drawn out Berry's voice with the radio… Hey Britt, did you bring a comb at least?"

"Duh," The blonde said as she opened the front compartment of the car and threw the brush as Santana. After running the brush through her own unruly tresses, Santana sauntered over to Brittany and calmly cleared the tangles out of her girlfriend's golden mane.

"I do not understand why you would not just consent to the seatbelt; it is for your own personal safety, not to mention the safety of your passengers!" Rachel placed her hands expectantly on her hips and blew at the hair that continued to fall before her eyes.

"What I don't get, is how the hell you haven't lost your voice." Santana jibed as she passed the brush to Rachel. "The **whole _two_** fucking hours spent screaming over the wind, unbelievable!"

"That, Santana, is because I have good control of my vocal chords and diaphragm, and I was not screaming I was advising in volume." Rachel huffed as she dragged the brush through her lightly curled hair. "Think of the horror if my voice got lost during a performance as a Broadway star!"

Giggling Brittany whispered into her brunette's ear. "Wonder if her body stamina is as good as her voice."

"Baby, I don't need that image in my head." Santana held hand hands over her eyes as if it would block out the mental image but was careful to not smudge her makeup.

Once all three girls felt acceptably presentable Santana pressed a ticket and thick laminated card into Rachel's palm.

The Diva stared down at the fake I.D. and gawked up at Santana. In her quietest high pitch shriek she started. "You informed me that it was an all ages' club event, not an exculding18 year olds place!"

"It is, you just have to add three more years to that 18." Santana nonchalantly shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Girl, c'mon, if you were actually against this you wouldn't have whispered."

The Starlet remained looking skeptical, the whole idea of breaking the law did not settle with her well, how would it look on her resume?

Brittany went to Rachel's other side and slipped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. "Please, Rache, I promise it'll be fuuuuun!"

"And it'll be a test of your acting skills." Santana added casually as she inspected her meticulous nails.

Rachel perked at that suggestion; indeed it would be an ideal way to check if her abilities in the performing arts were up to par. And honestly she _has_ drunk alcohol before, being underage and what not. Technically that was already some laws broken…

Santana grinned, knowing that she had gotten through that stubborn mindset Rachel had going against her. She could guess that her friend wasn't really scared of the whole I.D. thing but was still subconsciously trying to delay getting back on the 'scene'.

"Very well," Rachel agreed after a dignified dip of her head. "For research."

Chuckling, Brittany squeezed Rachel's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "That's the spirit!"

Santana took the brush and stowed it away and pulled up the convertible's top. The Latina hit the 'lock' button twice and after receiving the reassuring honk from her car motioned for them to move.

The three began strolling towards the entrance of the building, already a lineup had begun to form from the people that haven't thought to buy tickets ahead of time. This was the _only_ mixed club that welcomed the whole spectrum of LGBT, at least around this area.

"Oh, by the way." Santana quipped as they approached. "Don't worry about it being only rainbows, straights also come here."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that comment and tilted her head cynically at Santana considering the stigma their resident neighbors had against homosexuals. "Why would they?"

Brittany smiled as she took all three tickets and handed them to the bouncer. The broad fella glared down at the three girls and then shrugged after carelessly checking each piece of I.D.

Rachel takes the I.D. back into her clammy hands and gulps when the bouncer gripped onto her hand. She was expecting and lecture and perhaps even a literal slap on her wrist but only managed to receive a stamp and a cheerful grin. "Have fun miss."

The Diva smiles politely back at the guy as the three walk pass two sets of thick double metal doors. Brittany leans down and finally answers Rachel's question. "It's cause we have the best freaking sound systems and music selection around."

And as the booming, possibly deafening music enveloped Rachel's body she strongly believed that what Brittany had said was the truth.

…..

**A/N:** Hope the little bonding before the partying was enjoyable to read :3


End file.
